Admissions Without Present Council
by KittyGetAwayFromTheBlanket
Summary: Olivia Benson could look a criminal in the eye without flinching and squeeze a confession out of the tightest lipped of scum. But can she question her own motives and confess her feelings before it's too late? Or will she loose her chance and regret it?
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, so i've never really fully attempted to share a story, nor do I write them very often,..or at all... Lol. I tried an attempt at a Willow/Tara one about 2 or 3 years ago then scrapped it and forgot it. So.. have patience and faith in me, I just hope I have the courage, stamina and imagination to continue, Lol. I've just read so many amazing stories on here and I kept feeling greedy for not giving my own ideas.. Note also: I have had no beta...but anyway, to the story (Crosses fingers)._

**Title(Still working on it):**

**Law & Order, Special Victims Unit**

**Pairing: Olivia Benson/Alexandra Cabot**

**Summary: Olivia Benson can look a perp in the eye and squeeze a confession out of the most tight lipped individuals. But can she honestly question herself and confess to her feelings, or will she loose the chance and regret it. Rated M just in-case, for future chapters.**

Chapter 1

There are only so many chapters of one's life that cannot, and will not be forgotten. They remain embossed and etched into ones subconscious and dictate each and every thought, movement and course of action. They range from the first time your knobbly legged little neighbour spewed filth, lies – that there was no Santa Clause, and that parents lied to tease their children and subject them to a year's worth of innocence. Or the tale of love and lost, when the Grade 12 Senior confessed his dying love – all before pleading the fifth after a night of lov... no, a one-night mistake.

Those chapters only aid in setting up the plot, encompassing ones character into tough, unyielding and sceptical – always one to search for the truth, for one's self and others. If experiences weren't had – consequences and learning would not follow. The only question was: what do you do when you've yet to research or experience anything like any of those events? What if every unfolding event left you blindsided; braille out of reach and no one to dictate them. What if ... everything you thought you knew was wrong and everything you thought was wrong, felt so good?

Well, that's exactly what Alexandra Cabot; Assistant District Attorney of The Special Victims Unit was left pondering in her enclosed office. None of the legal jargon she knew of, none of the countless hours scrutinizing over information could give her an answer into why, why she couldn't focus on the requested search warrant for Garret Yale's friend's condo.

Well, that in itself wasn't true, she knew _why, _and _who,_ and that was what left her riddled and disgruntled. The Blonde ADA sighed heavily with frustration. Her hand rose to her temples, feminine delicate digits found their way to the source of the pain and tense inflammation. She worked her manicured nails for a minute longer, before deciding this just wasn't working. Alex's fingers strayed to the bridge of her nose where a pair of black designer frames sat, perfectly perched on a sculpted nose and removed them, settling then cautiously on top of her now closed portfolio.

_Well, this isn't the kind of headache Advil is going to kill. _Alex's surmised; cerulean eyes fought to focus on the words littering the file front, only to haze over as an earlier conversation with her source of the headache.

"_Look, Garret not only had the motive –" A tall, lean, symmetrical leather Claude brunette exclaimed, her finger pointed squarely on a picture of a Dark haired man, early 40's who confessed to witnessing an obscure relationship to the Coach and Player. _

"_He had access to the murder weapons. He was seen leaving with Jeremy the day of the murder in his Ford 1F50. The same 1F50 Pickup Truck which held the entire teams' equipment: netting, bat tape and not to mention the resemblance to the bloody bat found in the dumpster behind the Hudson Hotel. There's a corroborating witness who will testify to seeing him leave the room, 2 hours before we found the body – what the hell else do we need?" Chocolate brown eyes dilated and melted with fury and frustration, her body rigid and chest heaving._

_The echoing of approaching heeled footsteps fell deaf on ears as the heat rose in the precincts tense atmosphere. The atmosphere was thick – and anybody witnessing it on the outskirts of the invisible barrier would be stupid to not feel it, the suffocation of frustration and anger. _

"_What we need, Olivia, "Captain of SVU District, Don Craigen stressed vocally, "Is a-," but was abruptly caught off by a honeyed voice – cutting into the debate, _

"_-is an indictment that can be relative to New York. Currently Garret has no stead- home here in NYC, he's currently resigned in Louisiana and left out of our jurisdiction. The "offence" was linked to that State and the Witness' allegation is Hearsay-"Attorney Alexandra began to lace in the proper etiquette on how to proceed. _

"_-Hearsay? Alex, "Olivia, the detective stressing the blonde's name, almost manically, "yes, sure this was seen previously in his home state, but so was the same stunt at the hotel! And I'll be damned if the legal system pisses along the border line of our precious states and dilute our justice. A crime is a crime and I'm going to prove that Garret not only WAS in that hotel room, but that he did murder and rape Jeremy Kinney". Her words resounded in her actions, by taking Garret Yale's photo and shoving it facedown with her palm. _

_The onlookers in the room kept at bay, even Captain Cragin didn't step in on this one. The two women remained silent, squared off at one another, gazes intent on locking, searching – and for Alex, her mind wandering. _

_Olivia squared her jaw, her brown eyes flickered from Alex's cool blue ones, then her gaze jerked over Alex's shoulder to a tall handsome man, his eyes firm and focused, his sleeves rolled up and his tattoo on the forearm displaying his permanency in will and strength – after all he was an ex Marine, and even a marine knew when to keep back and wait for an order._

"_Elliot, "Olivia spoke through tight lips, "let's go and take this Son of a Bitch down." With that, the brunette snatched her form-fitting black jacket of her desk chair, pushing past the onlookers and grazing past the ADA, who stood there pondering the case, and pondering why she felt so angry, so exposed, And so confused as to why she wanted to calm her down the enraged detective in a tight embrace, and run her hands up those toned arms and lock on the square shoulders which just unceremoniously pushed past her narrow ones._

_Damnit. _Alex shook her head, trying to dismantle the earlier battle by her heads gesture. Why did she let Olivia get to her so much? No one had _ever_ spoken to Alex that way without a fiery rebuttal, followed by a dousing of the "Ice Queen's" (so she was known as) legal acid tongue, who would burn holes through testimonies, objections and heated debates. Such as the one she just so shamelessly lost.

* * *

The ride in the car was no better; the claustrophobia of the office remained steady in the car. If anything it was worse. Elliot glanced over at his partner Olivia. He and Olivia had been partners for a number of years, and they both had their share of drama and personal vendettas towards the perpetrators.

Elliot, who favoured taking down the pedophilia ring and take down the sick bastards; having children of his own. Then Olivia, a living, breathing child of rape. Her mother decided to keep her daughter, regardless of the circumstances of how she was conceived. Yes, the detectives had their own reasons for signing up in the Special Victims Unit, but the only reasoning that Elliot didn't understand now was why his partner looked like a rabid, wounded animal, as opposed to the usual strong, driven women he was used to seeing.

Olivia could feel the expressive eyes looking over her features, scrutinizing and analyzing her behaviour. Who was she kidding? She knew all cases got under her skin, but truth be told if anyone else had objected with the same legal information or road block like Alex did, she wouldn't of gone off the handle like that. Maybe it was because she knew Alex was partially right ... or maybe it was because she had some bubbles of anger, frustration and confusion constantly forcing its way up, like bile.

Olivia inhaled then released a heavy sigh, her shoulders slumping slightly as she spoke. "I know Alex was right, this isn't an easy – gung ho, catch 'em and lock 'em up, but,.. I just, "Olivia chewed her lip in thought, unsure of how to continue.

"Liv, "He used their shared nickname, taking his eyes off the road, taking in her appearance through her windows reflection. "We will get this guy, okay, and everyone gets wound up when someone puts a road block into your chase, right, "Elliot paused, gauging her reaction. Seeing no interjection he continued, "Especially when Ice Queen-y is the one to set it up," he gaffed, trying to lighten the mood.

Unknowingly Olivia's smile was false, as she tried to comprehend why at that moment; she wanted to smack the back of her partners head for that comment towards Alex, the blonde ADA. The same moment, Olivia promised herself she would apologize to Alex when all this was said and done, if it killed her.

* * *

Having spent the last few minutes considering to keep her glasses on the folder, or possibly pick them up and try this again she heard a shift outside her closed office door, and then a pause and a heavy knock, followed by a second more confident knock.

Forgetting her glasses debate all together she focused on the sound and resounded with an automatic, "Come in".

Shuffling slightly the door opened, revealing a worn out, but smiling Detective Olivia Benson. "Hey," spoke the brunette whilst making sure to close the door behind her.

"Hello Detective," Alex nodded in her presence, using formality, unsure of how else to approach the detective given their previous discussions.

_Ah, Detective, well that's one notch down the friend totem pole. _"I'm not going to skip around the issue. Elliot and I were on our way to reclaim the evidence when we got a call..." Olivia paused, watching as Alex's eyebrows rose with intent curiosity. "Garret wasn't able to help himself, after he was bailed out the bastard hit again, on one of his new "All Star's", Lee. Apparently he loured Lee to the same setting of a hotel – only he didn't know Lee's dad caught wind, followed him and called us. "She locked eyes with Alex then looked over at a vacant chair sitting adjacent to the Attorney's desk and sat down. "We caught him red handed, and you can be damned sure he's not going to even see another baseball game, kid or blade of grass. With your help, of course..." Olivia trailed off, suddenly unsure and shy of how to somehow in cooperate her rehearsed apology.

Alex for one was relieved – she knew she could find a loophole to the jurisdiction bullshit, but her mind just wasn't there at the moment, and this break in the case was a relief, and having Olivia, in her office, and possibly apologizing and offering her the righteous position of giving him the handle for the needle, was music to Alex's ears; her headache now forgotten.

"Olivia that's wonderful," her lips normally taught with concentration broke loose into a victorious smile, faltering only as she stood up and moved about the desk, deciding to sit on the perch of the desk – crossing her pale legs, dangling slightly over the edge. "But I want to apologize," she spoke up, her voice wavering at the least. Blue eyes melded with brown as their gazes locked, Alex unaware to Olivia's gaze once flickering to the taught calves. "I shouldn't have butted in,"

Olivia shook her head, her short locks remaining in place, "Alex, it's what you do best. Telling us the facts without any sugar coating, I was just wanted him, and hearing that it wasn't going to be lickedy split, I got discouraged," Olivia exclaimed, noting how the Blonde's eyebrow and body language relaxed in understanding.

"Let's call it a truce, okay?" she cocked her head to the side, lifting her right arm from its place on the chair up in mid air, her hand open-faced, and inviting.

Alex looked down, and shook her head, laughing heartily – almost huskily in amusement. Blue eyes twinkled at the offering and her own silken hand met Olivia's outstretched and they shook playfully, loose but firm. Both partially loving the lightness in the air, but also inquiring to the warmth spreading through their limbs at the contact.

"Truce," Alex agreed, regretfully releasing the contact and standing up, moving to where her glasses lay lonely – begging for their usual home. Using her now free hand she placed the pair back onto her face, reclaiming her "glasses of justice" facade.

"Well now, Counsellor" Olivia rolled the formal name off her tongue, taking in the now prestige appearance of Alex. "Why don't you – the enemy – I mean, Friend" She jabbed lightly with the term, "and I go out and celebrate our hardy victory, at maybe.." Olivia was about to suggest a nice fine restaurant when a booming voice questioned her, _Italian Restaurant where you can wine and dine her? _Olivia shook her head, as if her thoughts were aloud and to be heard.

"Maybe..." Alex pushed, her eyebrows curving over the dark frames in question.

"Go out for a drink, with the guys, "_Stupid, stupid, stupid, _"If you're up for it anyway". She finished lamely.

"Sure," Alex's shoulders defeated slightly rebounded and stiffened. "Just let me file this god for saken folder and you me and the gang can go and wallow in our justice system, "the blonde jabbed at the air with her arm, trying to add conviction to the obvious untrue statement – as she lived, ate, and breathed the law.

Olivia feigned betrayal as she stood up, her body loosening and hands finding their way into her belt, one finger pawing the badge that rested atop. "Alexandra Cabot, did I hear you bad mouth, the Law?" she questioned, her lips curved into a smirk.

Alex paused on what she was doing, turning around to face the detective, her body resting casually across the desk, arms folded across her chest. "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't, what evidence have you to support otherwise?"

"Other than your word – nothing, but, "Olivia sauntered towards the ADA, their toes almost touching and opposite wardrobes bearing down on one another, the proximity of the two colliding into a uniform of confusion. "Give me two minutes with you in the interview room, and I'll have you" Olivia tilted her chin defiantly, all but forgetting to finish the sentence without it sounding inviting.

Alex could only respond with a bemused expression, and her heart _fluttering? _From the insinuation. But this was too good to pass up. "Have me? Have me what detective?" the last word drawn out slowly, "your way with me? That would be sexual harassment." The blonde said huskily, unaware her octave drop.

Olivia's eyes closed partially in thought, when realization hit her and what she had said, and how it sounded. Her olive skin was tinged with a redness of embarrassment, the tips of her ears taking most of the rose color.

Maybe she pushed too far, maybe this was highly inappropriate – but the Self assured Alexandra Cabot wanted to make Olivia squirm, but in all truth she was the one squirming as the heat rose in her suit jacket, emitting a heat like no other, and she wasn't ready for this – not yet.

"Well, I take it you want a lawyer, as you are not speaking, "Alex almost laughed out – covering up her own sudden nervousness as she pushed past Olivia, towards the door. Her hand rested loosely on the Brass door knob, looking back at the still detective across from her. "Luckily, I happen to know of one, and she's heading out for a drink... so if you care to accompany me, I can introduce you to her. " Her cocky smile burned yet through Olivia's turning body.

In a silent question Alex's eyebrow remained raised, awaiting the answer. Olivia still trying to retrieve her coherent thoughts nodded, shaking her head with a bemused smile. Sucking up all the courage she had left, she brushed past Alex and took to the door first, opening it in an invitation. "I'm a big girl, Alex, I don't need a lawyers protection, I am capable of all sorts of things, I'm not the type to remain silent. " Olivia rattled on, partially stating the truth, and partially insinuating more, "After you Counsellor," Olivia beamed, watching Alex's eyes question the words spoken before sauntering out in front of her.

_I've never wanted alcohol more than today_, they both thought in unison as they ventured to the bar, where the summary of both one another thought they knew, is slowly edited through the minutes ticking by.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title(Still working on it):**

**Law & Order, Special Victims Unit**

**Pairing: Olivia Benson/Alexandra Cabot**

**Summary: Olivia Benson can look a perp in the eye and squeeze a confession out of the most tight lipped individuals. But can she honestly question herself and confess to her feelings, or will she loose the chance and regret it. Rated M just in-case, for future chapters.**

Chapter Two – Who's drunk? I'm not drunk.

Usually the tight knit group of Detectives (and ADA's of course) would visit their own establishment for beers and munchies, but the case in itself wove its way under Olivia and she just needed one night of normalcy, and rounds upon rounds of barley infused cocktails; a ginger coloured refreshment to her body and mind.  
Detective Olivia Benson knew NYC well, and one establishment she knew of was a local bar in the city's district, she offered a suggestion to hit a local Bar and Restaurant on 727th Avenue, Tonic's Time Square.

Normally their presence going unnoticed, the group of 5 took in a few side glances and head bops, perhaps they were well known amongst the entire crowd, or perhaps their work clothes of suits and leather jackets took to their own stage for attention. Being a bar it didn't last long and meandering eyes went back to gawking and raking over scantily clad patrons.

Almost as if gravity were beckoning, the group were drawn to a semi-secluded table, past the lined wall of Plasma TV's, and rowdy dancers lip-syncing to the DJ's table turns and muffled Karaoke.

Elliot sat first, opting for the chair back to the crowd, thus remaining in control of any situations, any given time. In unison John Munch, and Fin Tutuola both sat adjacent to one another. Since becoming partners a few years ago, they two were almost inseparable. They worked together and alongside Elliot and Olivia, they were like Ying and Yang – and complimented each other well. Though, you wouldn't know this by looking at them.

Fin wore his personality as he did his slick leather jacket, his black hair at contrast with his skin, and neatly propped up into a tight ponytail, dangling just above nape's height. He had previously been working with the Drug unit, bringing down the high arch of dealers and busting dozens of ops before his pairing with the Jewish, high strong and critic to all forms of government – John Munch. If there was anyone else who knew or speculated of government secrecies, cover ups, wire tapping or anything that could be constituted as suspicious – John Munch was your man.

His outward appearance too, puzzled well with his persona. Standing over 6 feet tall, Munch – as was his nickname, took a more subtle approach to detective attire, fitting his lanky form in powdered gray suits and ties, reflecting his aging demure, yet sporting transition glasses – always obscuring his analytical smirk, following his dry humour and outward observations.

Having only two chairs left to occupy, Olivia and Alex shared a quick glance, both undecided on which to occupy. They both stood there expectantly until Fin decided he was to be the obvious host man.

"Hey look, two chairs – I'm thinkin' Olivia can sit there, next to Elliot," he indicated with his hand, then propositioning to the one next to it, "and my girl Alex, can sit there. Problem solved, another case shut out by Fin." The detective finished smugly, waving his hand distractedly at the waitress who had just deposited a tray.

_Gee, that wasn't as awkward as I imagined now was it_, Olivia mused to herself, watching as Alex pulled the chair out slightly, and settled comfortably. The blonde's back tall and proper, her legs flowing beneath the mahogany table, taking their usual place by being crossed over on another, the right dangling close to Olivia as she then took her own seat next to the ADA.

"Well, "Elliot clapped his hands together, rubbing audibly then relaxing them behind his toned shoulders, leaning back. "Since Fin there has ordered us a few pitchers, what say we toast to a hard day's work of catching perps, and relax like we deserve."

"El, it's usually customary to toast _with_ a mug or cup, "Olivia had stated the obvious, but her eyes betrayed her mockery, flickering in time with her candid smirk, "But I agree, "her features falling into a small set of serious lines. "We had a hell of a case before us, and only God himself could have strung up that ending, I think we all deserve to get hammered and have a night of regrets!"

The statement rang righteously around the table, and with perfect timing mugs and bottles were deposited onto the table, and liquid courage spilled recklessly overtop as they jarred together to the previous toast.

Alex who normally would have taken to a wine menu or something a little more prestige had no arguments to a cold draft of NYC's finest. Taking the dewed bottle to her lips she let it wash away her previous day's work, and settle comfortably in her stomach. Just as she lowered the necks top from her lips she caught a glimpse of brown eyes on hers, but as soon as it was spotted they were drawn toward the animated movements of her fellow coworkers. Apparently Fin had crushed Munch's paper swan, in which John had dictated that ever piece of paper left its mark, and the government knew of each logo, scribble, and droplet we left on them.

The hours ticked by and conversations grew hoarse and languid, Fin and Munch had took it upon themselves to deposit their onlooker status and console the failed Karaoke crowd, side by side of course.

Elliot who had been a mediator between each conversation departed as 5 beers and a bowl of pretzels called him elsewhere.

The only two remaining occupants were Alex and Olivia, and the notion made both uneasy and excited at the same time.

Olivia who was on her 3, 4th – 5th beer maybe? - Was elated. This night was great, her and her squad of the 16th precinct all together, sharing laughs and stories – and a certain ADA was still there, sitting beside her. She took note of the relaxed appearance of Alex, her normally blonde hair symmetrical to her appearance was partially wisped aside, after her hand ran through it for the second time, Olivia noted.

"Well Detective, I think you've had quite enough," Alex too had noticed how many Olivia had to drink; normally the detective was quite religious on her alcohol intake – given her family history of alcoholism. But this night was different then all the rest, Olivia was drinking past her usual restrictions and it was obvious, because within the last hour and a half she not only loosened to tongue to the gang, but she had her leather jacket, red sweater and was left with a casual white – T, showcasing her taut figure.

"Look princess, " Olivia sneered in false seriousness, "I may have had a few thrown back, but I'm still in control here, " her eyes locked with Alex's, but failed to notice the dilation of the blue ones before her.

"That may be the case, "Alex said purposefully, while reaching to cup the top of Olvia's mug, "but after this one is thrown down, I'm quite sure you won't be."

Olivia saw the move, and looked at the hand as if it were foreign – even though she knew it well, and prayed to god that all those time Alex perched herself on her desk and rested her palms, that it would somehow – just somehow brush against her own twitching one. But this wasn't like any of those times – Olivia was in _control _(be it from alcohol or not) and she lifted her own hand from its resting place of the table and encircled the slender wrist of Alex's.

Alex with surprise – had her eyebrows reach the highest they have ever been, while deep down she felt a stirring of familiarity she knew all too well in the presence of Detective Benson. She stiffened her jaw slightly, rebounding from the initial touch of contact and continued her interrogation of the Detective.

"Well if that's your take on it, Detective Benson, then it would please the court, "she added for conviction, "If you could tell me where _exactly _you have placed your keys?" Alex's hand remained on the lip of the cup and under her hand.

Olivia's smugness reverberated through her as she instantly reached to her belt loop. Only – to find it MIA. Removing her fingers from Alex's wrist, she used it to feel around herself, only to notice a sparkle of silver across from her. Sitting perched alongside the freed hand of ADA Alexandra Cabots finger, sitting there clutched beside her exposed thigh.

Olivia swallowed and licked her dry lips, partially from the pretzels she had munched on previously, and from just where her keys lay, and how she wanted _her keys. _Deciding to put a spin on the interrogation Olivia looked up nonchalantly and fixed her eyes on Alex's bemused ones. "Well, they're with Elliot." The brunette lied, taking in Alex's jarred facial expression.

"Oh really? Well that's good. Having a _sober _driveris always the right thing to do" she interjected, while slipping the silver ringed keys into her palm while standing up. "Anyway, Liv, I've got about 3 requested warrants and a meeting with Judge Donnelly tomorrow morning, so I'm calling it a night, "Alex stated while slipping her black purse off the back of her chair and carelessly throwing it on her shoulder.

Olivia saw her chance to corner the District Attorney crumble all around her as Alex – and her only set of keys were leaving. _Crap, I think she sees my hand and is raising me to confess. Well, I'll be damned if I let her leave me speechless and at a loss again. _"Oh you're leaving? Well let me go tell Elliot, grab my keys and I'll share a cab with you, since I'm intoxicated as you stated." _I will get my keys back, with or without your consent for my warrant, Cabot._

"Fine, "Alex's eyes narrowed in a combative gesture, but she remained poised. "I'll hail a cab and then meet you outside." With that, Alex sauntered off towards the restaurants exit, leaving a bewildered and frustrated Brunette in her wake.

* * *

So yeah, thats my second chapter, Lol..I hoped it was a good read. :) 


	3. Chapter 3

**Title (either or – opinions?) Admission Without Present Council (or - Admissions Without Council Present.)**

**Law & Order, Special Victims Unit**

**Pairing: Olivia Benson/Alexandra Cabot**

**Summary: Olivia Benson could look a criminal in the eye without flinching and squeeze a confession out of the tightest lipped of scum. But can she question her own motives and confess her feelings before it's too late? Or will she loose her only chance and regret it. Rated as Mature just in-case.**

Chapter 3, Cat and Mouse

Alex waited outside the restaurant, her posture taking a hunched over stance momentarily, as her usual 24 hour heels made their presence known. She was internally chastising herself for not taking her fashionable black trench coat. She had all but forgotten it at the precinct after Olivia's invitation. She was so keen on leaving Olivia speechless, she forgot her own head; New York's nights to be bitter and unforgiving.

Letting her purse slide to the crevice between her forearm, she feebly ran her fingers up and down, trying to stimulate warmth to the chilled limbs. The silver keyed rings bringing a shock of realization when they dug their steely temperature into her arm. Alex halted her movement and looked down at the offending item. _I could easily just call another truce and give her the keys, _she reasoned.

Just as her conscious was pursuing her, a leather clad arm rested on the small of Alex's back, nearly causing her to recoil in shock. The keys jangling out of her hands, skilfully Alex turned to face Olivia – her face contorted in surprise and relief, as she magnificently pulled a 180, effectively catching the set behind her back, pushing them close to her backside for safekeeping.

However, Alex must have had a little too much to drink, because Olivia was no random Jane, she was a detective – a skilful one at that, and she saw the keys appearance and their disappearance. "Whoa there, " she feigned laughter and stupor, bringing her hands to Alex's now pronounced shoulders as her right arm pushed the keys out of sight. "You all right there, Alex?"

_Shit, that was close. _"Of course, Liv." Alex brushed the concern away with a wave of her free hand. "I just was startled," _by the fact you almost caught me red handed, and that your hand felt TOO good on me a second ago. Kind of like they do now... _"You should know better now anyway, "Alex spurred defensively, "walking up on someone without warning, you are a detective after all."

_Yes, yes I am counsellor, and a good one at that, _Olivia noted. "I promise, it won't happen again," she smiled sweetly, dropping her hands from Alex to walk over to the curb. "Now let's hail that cab and get goin' – I'm sure you need you beauty sleep for that, meeting" Olivia lolled out.

Alex nodded in agreement. She did need that sleep, whether or not she would actually get any was the real question.

**

Catching a cab in NYC didn't take a lot of time or effort, nor did it when a gorgeous blonde was waving one down. The instant she raised her pristine finger two yellow cabs halted, dropping their windows and inviting her into their mobile domain.

Olivia felt a resounding need to protect, and claim the blonde at that moment. _They sure as hell just lost any tip after that look, _the brunette scoffed, glaring at the cabbie's wandering eyes – catching his and forcing his to retreat back to the road. Olivia Watched as Alex bent her long lean body over, slipping into the worn black leather seat of the cab. Following suit Olivia slid in, and sat beside her.

The cab ride was ominously silent. It set the stage as each passengers mind churned over what to do now, where to start and how to end this game of cat and mouse.

Olivia looked over at Alex; her steely gaze usually reserved for the court was stern at that moment, her lip twitching as she spoke silently to herself. The detective smiled, finding it quite endearing to see a fault. Alexandra Cabot spoke to herself – what she was saying, Olivia had no idea.

_Okay, now I can hold the keys at ransom until she caves and tells me she has no idea where her keys are, and let it end there. But what if she doesn't what if she truly IS drunk and thinks Elliot has them, ends up home and locked out of her apartment. Shit, Cabot, why do you have to be so damned dominant and competitive? _Alex groaned internally, mindlessly running her hands up and down her arms once more.

Detective Olivia was no mind reader, nor no lip reader, so to be starring openly at Alex's lips for sake of "deciphering" could only be played out so long. The movement of Alex's arms however caught her attention. "Are you cold, Alex?" she questioned with concern.

Alex shook her head, always the self assured one. "No, I'm fine." She nodded with a smile.

Olivia eyed her suspiciously then shifted her position from the cab, reaching behind herself to tug her at her sleeve, loosening it then removing the leather material from her shoulders. She leaned over toward Alex and shook her head as Alex was about to protest. "Alex, you're cold and your arms have goose bumps all over them, now you're wearing my coat and that's final." Without a word she covered Alex and retreated back to her small expanse of the backseat.

Alex's jaw twitched defiantly, but inside her heart sped up its pace at the proximity. So many times had she envisioned Olivia sharing her jacket, only it followed with her warming Olivia up... and then they would step closer, and closer until-

"Well this is my stop." Olivia spoke, reaching for the handle and opening her doors side.

Alex's internal debate was obvious as her blue eyes read Olivia's brown, searching for subtitles she hoped was there. Knowing this was now or never, for better or worse – right or wrong she took their game to the edge and dropped everything into the proverbial table. "I had a great time, Olivia" she husked out, her emotions taking wind and forcefully knocking her reasoning into submission.

Olivia was partially stalled at the admission, _friendly admission, _she corrected. "Me too, Alex. I'll let El know that we shared a cab home, and I want you to call me when you get home, deal?" she questioned, unbuckling her seatbelt.

"Deal, "she agreed, her hands antsy while she continued the internal debate of clueing Olivia in or letting this play out in full. Unexpectedly Olivia leaned over the ADA, effectively pulling her into a hug. Whether or not this was a friendly hug of farewell or more, Alex didn't know, because all she could do was relish into it – and she swore she felt Olivia's hand brush her thigh upon their parting.

Smiling to herself, Olivia ducked out of the cab, hanging momentarily to poke her head in once more. "Gnight, Lex," she bid once more before closing the door.

Alex sat there running the hug over and over again in the expanse of a minute, trying to decipher if that was different than all the other hugs they had shared. Before any link could be made, the cabbie broke her reverie.

"Lady, I don't read minds, lemme know where yer headed, alright?" The once suave interested cabbie became rude and very New York Like, perhaps he was scared off from Olivia's duel of the glares.

Instantly, the keys shot back into her consciousness and she hastily reached under her thigh to retrieve. Only, the keys weren't there. _What the hell?! _Alex exclaimed, her body burning with fear of losing the keys. "I couldn't have lost them," she deduced out loud, ignoring the cabbies question to her destination. Her frantic mind was conjuring up an idea as to where they could be when her purse vibrated loudly. Opening the clasp she reached in and flipped it open – forgetting to even check the caller ID.

"Alexandra Cabot," she answered robotically.

"Alex, hey - it's Olivia," the voice on the other end responded.

"Liv?" Alex pulled the phone away from her face, staring dumbly at the number on the screen. It was Olivia's number alright, her _home _number.

"I was just calling to make sure you got home alright, as I had promised to," she paused, waiting for Alex to rebound from her What-The-Hell moment she was sure the ADA was currently experiencing.

"Uh yeah," Alex fumbled, shoving a business card into the Cabbie's awaiting hand with her address bared on the front of it. "Yeah, I made it home. " Alex chewed her lip, wanting to ask the obvious but too afraid.

"Good, I'm glad to hear." The voice faded for a second as she could hear a resounding sound of something metal, hitting something solid. "Well, I have an early morning too, so I will let you get your beauty sleep," Olivia finished, pausing when Alex didn't answer.

"Oh, and Alex," the Detective cut in once more, "The next time you try and hide a highly intelligent, beautiful Detectives set of house keys, remember that she knows how to read a perp when they're lying, and I _know _how to do a pat down and body search. G'night, Counsellor." And with that, the line went dead.

Alex held the phone to her ear; as if to almost re listen to that conversation, swearing that did NOT just happen. So she DID feel Olivia's hand graze her thigh.

"Oh Detective, we've just begun, I have my own tactics." Alex spoke out loud to no one in particular. Closing the phone shut she glanced briefly overtop the seat and into the eyes of the review mirror that sensed what had just happened, the lines underneath the questioning eyes held a sense of amusement.

"Look, don't say it, not anything. "Sighing, Alex slumped backwards. "Just take me home." With that Alex closed her eyes and let the day and evenings events wash over her now exhausted frame.

Taking his eyes off the passenger they found the road once more, as his thoughts remained liquid_. I bet my $10.00 on the brunette, she's a feisty one, she'll win for sure, poor Blondie, don't think she knows. The_ cabbie thought to himself, turning off 46th street and heading to the destination of Alexandra Cabot's Apartment.

Yes, and the story of the two stubborn women continued to play itself out, Alex hadn't yet to fold her hand


	4. Chapter 4

Chatper 4

Chapter 4 – Farewells and Realizations

The squad room of Special Victims Unit remained the same as always. Perpetrators and officers littered the hallways, phones rang off their hooks and the water cooler station was animated. None of it was noticed by Olivia; however. Her attention was focused on a prime spot on the end of her desk, where a certain ADA usually perched herself on. Olivia smiled at the wooden association. Amidst her drunken haze (thought she wouldn't admit to Alex) she had a great night last night, and a great _night's sleep_ on top of that. Sure she had a hangover, but nothing could ruin the memories of that night – the gathering, the scheming and flirtatious banter Olivia would swear upon that was present. Nothing could take her from the high of hope of possibilities which Olivia sat perched upon – nothing.

Nearing the back of the squad room two figures emerged from the marked door of Captain Craigen's office. With a purpose they walked briskly, speaking in hushed tones pausing only briefly beside a set of tall gray filing cabinets, where Munch held his back to them no doubt reading over files and eaves dropping. Craigen's being one of the two, nodded in confirmation to whatever his blonde occupant had been relaying. With another firm shake of his head they parted ways, not before the older man congratulated his accompaniment, Alex and giving her his hand in long firm shakes, before releasing it and leaving the room.

After their boss' departure the minority of the squad came out of their studious efforts to pry into what was displayed before them. Elliot folded his open case file in half, Olivia only perked her head up slightly – still last night forcing its way through her sensitive eyelids, Fin adjusted his propped up feet, and Munch the first to speak of course – after hearing half of the "private" conversation.

"So, Alex," Munch smiled, shoving his hands in his pockets innocently, pushing forward on the balls of his feet. "A little birdie told me you've been promoted, "he laid out the obvious, cutting no corners.

"Promoted?" Fin questioned, his face contorted into appreciation and confusion. "You jus' got here, how can them higher ups just up and promote you like that." His Black boots released their locked position as his body took the levelled floor, sitting properly in his chair.

Alex smiled at her co workers. She knew the news was a bit of a shocker, but also she had been fighting for DA's chair since she could even remember – even breathe. Well, not true logically but for arguments sake. The gang would be fully behind her – she knew that, what she also knew is she would miss their company dearly, especially a certain Detective who at the moment looked just a little more lively and more pained than she had 2 seconds ago.

"Yes, Alexandra Cabot – Ice Princess," the blonde casually threw in, ignoring their feigned expression of innocence, "finally clawed her way to the top and was offered the District Attorney's chair of Chicago." Her smile truly genuine and eyes glittering in self appreciation.

"Well, "Elliot stood up, brushing the imaginary crease out of his iron pressed blue shirt, "let me be the first one to say I will miss your pain in th-" he coughed dramatically, wiping the smug smile off his face before coming face to face with Cabot. "What I mean to say is, congratulations." The brooding detective pulled out his hand and nodded his head appreciatively as Alex took the kind gesture.

"Well I will miss you all, too. " The now DA smiled over at the group. She let her gaze rest finally on Olivia, who looked like she was struggling to comprehend the news, then dipped her head back down to take notice of something plastered on a piece of paper below her.

Relinquishing her grasp from Elliot she took a few more handshakes - and hugs, from Fin, then made a casual beeline for her usual groove on Olivia's Desk. Standing there unannounced, she hiked her navy blue skirt up slightly to allow her body to sit comfortably on the Brunette's desk; in her personal space. Looking down over her black frames she waiting patiently for Olivia to acknowledge her.

Olivia could feel eyes on her the instant the commotion settled down from across the room, and ignored the ping of jealousy when Fin embraced the Blonde. _That should be me. _Her brain thought selfishly. It was only a matter of time that Alex would cast her shadow of presence before her. Fighting down her emotions Olivia chanced a glance upward at the questionable expression, and played out her best 'congratulatory-I'm-Happy-For-You-But-Need-To-Get-Out-Of-Here-Face'.

"Hey Alex, I'm so happy for you." Olivia acknowledged, pushing the anguish that threatened to lace her voice and cave her forced smile inward. She occupied her hands easily with a pen that was nearby; she always had to keep her hands busy. She didn't trust herself when Alex sat so close.

"Ah, is that why you ignored me for a good minute," Alex commented, mimicking her statement by looking at a bare spot on her wrist. (She wasn't a fan of cluttering her body with jewellery).

Olivia shook her head and exhaled, still keeping up the facade. "Alex, I'm was just .. shocked – and this case,... but proud of you "Olivia droned on, throwing every excuse and eyeing the squad room door where a toilet stall and solid bathroom door had her name on it.

Alex silently sighed to herself, but hers was of frustration and guilt. Why couldn't she just have kept the news private for a little longer, to bring it forth in small doses – to prep her squad. Perhaps, she could have just left anonymously. _Yeah, great idea Cabot, step down from Ice Princess to be fully crowned Ice Bitch? _Alex took her gaze off the dejected detective and looked over her own shoulder, blonde wisps of hair curtaining her high cheekbones.

Olivia normally would have found the pose positively endearing and would itch to push those stray hairs behind the ADA- correction, DA's ears, but now she just wanted to get out of there. After such a great night - she thought, well, she thought maybe ... her assumptions of the Alex were correct. She thought she felt _something _between them at that bar. It couldn't have just been the alcohol. But now, Olivia's doubts nipped and tore at her inside-out, and she just wanted to go. Now.

"Hey, not to rain down on your parade," Olivia stretched her smile to the brink of obscene; maintaining as happy of a smile as one can have when your hopes have gone apocalyptic. "But Cap'tn's riding me and El like a mad man, and I've had about 4 cups of stale coffee. "So she deployed her story; escape, while already half way out her chair.

Alex; however, saw though the escape route and invaded her personal space once more, grasping Olivia's forearm as it reached for her thrown over coat. "Liv, "Alex almost pleaded, but back peddled, correcting her tone to formality. _Please don't go. _

Olivia looked down at the gesture as almost an offence, her eyes partially wild and unable to maintain eye contact.

Alex seeing this released it and rested it on her skirt clad thigh, choking back regret, hurt, and anger at the Detective's obvious attempt to flee the scene. Tightening her shoulders she too forced a smile and played it casual, her demure reflecting that of one in the court room. "I just wanted to say it's been great working with you, Detective." Alex stood up, blocking Olivia's route. _Fuck it. _Leaning forward she expressed herself to the older woman in no way she had ever before – only dreamed of. She leaned forward and embraced the detective. _Friendly hug, friendly Good-Bye Hug._

Olivia had already sketched her route to the solitary confines of the 16th Precincts stalls, when she was pleasantly ambushed by the out of character gesture. Her body shook with elation and grief. Olivia's lips turned up into her trade mark grin; earnestly shining as she felt the DA squeeze her once, but then its legitimacy fell when they parted.

Alex stepped back, appraising the detective one more time, for the last time. She had to remember each crevice, frown line, and the creamy chocolate color of her eyes. It would be the last, and Alex was just too damned chicken to memorize anything besides her clothed figure.

Olivia dipped her head in thanks to the gesture, nodding with her grin as her body took to premature mourning. "Take it easy, Counsellor. "She patted the ADA's back, unlike the sweeping sensual gesture she had done the other night on the street.

With that the two parted in such an awkward state that all 3 of the other detectives couldn't help but notice. It was a showdown of the confessions, and no one took to the ring.

Olivia hurried off to the bathroom, while Alex readjusted her clothes and briskly walked to her soon to be vacated office. Her heels ate at the laminate floor as her emotions weighed her down.

Elliot watched as his partner had recoiled from Alex's gesture and practically ran to the women's bathroom. Olivia being very smart, but when it came to women a little slow, the wheels in his mind churned with vigour.  
Finally – everything flew into place, and a light flickered on in his head. The realization not just a glowing ember of 'duh' but a freight trains headlight before slamming him into a wall of bricks. _Shit, Liv has a thing for Cabot. Why didn't I see this? _Earnest eyes watched the trail where his partner had been then it veered toward where Alex picked up the pieces of her title, and reclaimed her poise. He pushed his chairs wheels backward, and lifted himself upward. He followed the trail of gloom where his partner was now most likely drowning in. _Women's bathroom I'll be damned. _.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Bathroom Confessions

The walls seemed to enclose all around her. The instant she entered the precincts bathroom she headed straight for an open stall, opting for the one furthest from the door and prying eyes. Brown hair wove roughly in the Detective's hands as she ran her fingers through it thoroughly. _Get a grip, Detective; it's just a friend going on to bigger and better things. _Olivia reasoned with herself, barring the fact that her vision was blurring over – her emotions a title wave of unknown grief.

Elliot wasn't foreign to cornering suspects in the most bizarre and odd places: alleyways, rooftops, urinals – but never has he yet cornered any being in the women's bathroom. Swallowing he looked amidst the hallway. He casually re adjusted his rolled up sleeves, and flexed his shoulders as if to stretch, an external preparation toward the line he was about to cross – the journey he was about to make, the crestfallen Detective he knew he was about to face. Locking his jaw squarely he strode forth and pushed open the door, closing his eyes briefly before locking them on the only closed stall.

Olivia meanwhile was battling wills with herself. She was reclaiming her normal breathing while in turn fighting the small hiccups of sadness. Her efforts paused; however, when her well trained ears heard the door push open. She held her breath, her eyes darted forward trying to pinpoint the footsteps. No one could see her like this, she had a reputation.

Elliot strolled up the stall, and heard all noises silence as he approached. He knew he had been detected, and given the situation he would have smiled to himself at his partner's senses. Focusing on a spot on the stall door he leaned forward, resting his forehead on it as he spoke aloud. "Olivia, I need to talk to you."

Olivia's head instantly jerked upward in surprise at the voice. "Elliot?" _What the hell? _Olivia looked up from the doors handle where her fingers rested uneasily. Taking a moment, she wiped away the treading emotions from under her eyes, steadying her vocals. "Elliot, I think you have the wrong bathroom. You want the figure _without_ hips." The brunette hoped her joke came across as earnest, she stalled for a few more seconds before making sure she had to of been _normal looking. _

Elliot bit back a laugh and focused on the situation that was now so plainly rolled out in front of him. "Yeah well, a man has to come investigate the twilight of the women's bathroom sometime right?" he recounted, inside praying his partner would just open the damned door. He had to see her, had to see if his inklings were right. She couldn't hide this from him, one look in her eyes and he'd know, he would support her, she was his partner and he loved her like a sister.

Elliot was considering taking a characterized route of kicking down the door when he heard an audible _click. _Olivia emerged quickly, sauntering past his steady frame toward the sinks. "Did something happen?" she questioned over her shoulder, running the water as a distraction. "Some emergency, about a case?" she questioned. Why else would Elliot barge his Y chromosome frame into the exclusive X facility?

"No," he shook his head. He wasn't going to go off track. "Olivia, it's about Alex." Instantly the water stopped, and his partners frame stiffened. _Hello, that got someone's attention. _

_Alex? _"What about her, El?" she responded casually, but her voice mirroring dejection.

"It's about her, about her new job," he paused in thought, choosing his words carefully. "You didn't seem overly happy with the news she gave us, "Elliot remarked, leaning against a stalls frame, making sure to catch Olivia's eyes in the mirror before her.

Olivia, tired of falsely scrubbing her hands moved away from the gaze, hiding in the secluded corner to "dry off" her hands. "Not happy? Elliot, I congratulated and hugged her. How is that not happy?" the response echoed above the empty stalls.

Elliot brought his large hand upward, to rub at his face absently. _How do women do this – the talking and confessing thing? Do I need a pillow and frilly pyjamas? _Usually this is when his partner would step in and question the female, but seeing as he _was _questioning Olivia, it was trickier than usual. His small prompts and nice guy questioning were failing miserably, so he attempted another course of action, and did what he did best. He walked over to Olivia and put her in the hot spot, grilling her. Managing to block her only exit he looked the smaller woman down, catching her meandering gaze and took one hell of a large stab at the situation.

"Alex left the squad room looking like someone kicked her puppy, Liv," his voice stalling as he noted her attention was gained, "kind of like the expression you wore when she announced her new position and leave."

Olivia rolled her eyes at him, trying to pawn off her grin of comfort.

Elliot for one didn't buy it and lifted his hands, grabbing her by the shoulders. Olivia didn't recoil but her lips pursed as she was about to ask a question when the male detective cut her off, looking her squarely in the eyes. "I see how you look at her, Olivia," Elliot tightened his grip on her shoulders as if to reinforce the belief in his statement, "She looks at you the same way, and when you're not looking she is watching you – studying you. When you're not working she's casually throwing your name around. "Elliot stated, sweeping one of his hands around in the air for conviction. His jugular shook as he swallowed hard when he saw his partner's chest heave in recognition. Everything Elliot could remember came flooding back to him. He had to declare all his observations, every gesture; every movement- memory and explanation because Olivia needed to hear it, to know that it was real.

Elliot continued, "She swaggers into that squad room and practically bites all our heads off, but sacrifices yours. Why is that Liv? She relays all breaking news and warrants to the squad, but y'know what, when she does It's always _you_ she stands in front; it's always you she confronts. You can't tell me all those brawls and quarrels are for justice and conviction, Olivia I am a detective and with 100% of my being I can see that she has feelings for you, and that you feel them too." He finished exhaling in exhaustion, his eyes dilating as he tried to remain focused on her expression, keeping her attention.

Olivia's face remained stoic and unresponsive. Maybe he was wrong, maybe he should have kept his trap shut. Elliot's worry halted when he saw her expression jar, her jaw jutting out defiantly and her eyes harden in determination. _Bingo._

"What do I do, Elliot" Olivia questioned, her words sounding alien as it seemed she hadn't spoken in forever. Or maybe – admitting the attraction, admitting her feelings, and admitting she was sick of standing idly by when Alex was just an arm's reach away, and now she was going to be miles away. Well it sure as hell wasn't going to be without one last confession.

Elliot reversed the position of his hands and let them fall to her back; he relented on his brute strength to pull her into a hug, where he leant his head on top of her shoulder, keeping his lips next to her ear as she melted into his comforting frame. "Tell her, Olivia, tell her and make her listen. You got this one, she's all yours. "His grip released as she pulled back to look into her eyes, they swam with a numbers of emotions, Elliot picking fear out of one of them. "No one can deny Detective Olivia Benson of the Special Victims Unit, not even a frozen rigid queen" he playfully in cooperated into his speech, ignoring the swat of her hand that came this time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – Hello There.**

Alex's week had been a plethora of emotional high and lows. Her carnival of a life opened its tents flap the day she had been appointed ADA to the SVU department. The circus wasn't in concern to her first case, but the first time she had met her new coworkers. Looking back at her first day, she knew then this job was different than all her other ones, she knew the instant she met her new Informative Detectives this was going to be hard to just cut loose with a promotion, and all this with one woman on her mind: Olivia. Alex's mind slowly started to fade into memories of her past; she didn't want to focus on the future, not right now anyway.

_Alex's first day simulated all her other position walk a rounds. She would meet with the departments captain – Don Craigen, then the District Attorney, a few higher-ups, and finally they'd trample over the meeker of the political food chain and she'd get settled and work her way into her first prosecution. _

_She had been paraded around the entire floor before lastly arriving at her last destination of the SVU squad room. Craigen coached her over to a desk squarely in the middle, where two agents sat casually, rifling through a stack of paper, bantering animatedly with the faintest smiles on their face. _

"_Elliot, Olivia," the older man interrupted, catching their attention as both took to their feet in a stance of respect. "This is Alexandra Cabot, she is our new ADA, and I've shown her the ropes and I thought it would be wise to make the introductions now before we throw her into the bull pen." _

_Elliot eyed her briefly before extending his hand, offering a semi-weak handshake to the blonde stranger. "Nice to meet you, Counsellor," the detective remarked, his introduction airy and detached. While being a member of NYC Law Enforcement, he didn't quite care for anyone who is in the higher echelon._

_Next was Olivia Benson. The Brunette laced in casual attire, rubbed her hand briefly on her pant leg, perhaps nervousness or just common courtesy for sanitary sake. "Hi," their eyes locked with the first pressure of their hands meeting, "I'm Olivia, Olivia Benson. " She introduced herself, all the while her smile not faltering at the least. _

_Her smile was infectious – and for the first time Alex returned one genuinely, so genuinely her neck muscles strained at the new sensation. Dark Alder coloured eyes bore into the ADA's Blue ones, and suddenly Alex felt to need to take a step back – the transparency between the gaze and the electric feeling was new territory, opting for control, she casually stepped backward to allow a break in the chemically charged air. _

"_Alex," she replied as a double negative – forgetting to introduce herself during the intimate hand shake. Willing herself to maintain her usual attire she dipped her head, acknowledging their introductions. "I'm looking forward to winning as many cases as we can," she stated without doubt, keeping with her pristine appearance._

'_Typical self righteous ADA',_ _Elliot thought to himself, gauging his partner for her usual glace of agreement. Except – it didn't come; she looked as if she genuinely believed her. 'Olivia, are you getting soft on me?' Elliot's eyebrow rose in a silent question, which wasn't met with an answer as Olivia kept her eyes on the ADA._

_Olivia laughed heartily, her full lips upturned into a smile. Her head shook side to side in partial amusement and disbelief. "Getting ahead of yourself, aren't you Alex?" She questioned, already using her name as if she had done it so many countless times before. _

_Alex's eyebrows rose in surprise at the friendly confrontation, "No, I don't think so, Detective." Her case stated without apprehension. _

_Olivia's eyes lowered as if to gauge this new ADA. She couldn't remember of too many female to battle wits or throw out casual banter. This was new and interesting, and she chalked up her burning gut to unfamiliar territory. "Well confidence is never a bad attribute, "Olivia consented, nodding appreciatively. _

"_Good." Alex agreed. Her thin lips retreating upward: exposing her perfect white teeth, as it accentuated her sculpted jaw, cheekbones and refined neck. "Then I'll be in my office, waiting for you two to bring me something meaty." Alex fought the urge to catch eyes with the female detectives once more, her body humming with confusion and her lips fighting to match wits with Olivia's. 'Get a grip, Alex; you're an ADA, not a school boy without any self control or controlled motor functions.' Composing herself she strode purposefully toward the squad rooms door, pausing to keep her repertoire and spinning on her high-heels. "Good day, detectives." She finished quickly, turning about and keeping contact with the floor as her body sauntered out of the detectives view. _

_Olivia's eyes left the retreating figure's behind and raked their way back over to her partner, who had been watching her with unease. Releasing a balloon of air she wasn't aware she had been holding, she slumped down into her chair, looking over at Elliot. _

"_Well this is going to be a warm partnership, eh Liv?" he remarked in his usual offhanded character, oblivious to the intimate exchange of glances and thick atmosphere. _

"_Yeah, I think we're in for a hell of an interesting time. " She agreed, looking over at the vacant hallway as if the silhouette of the blonde remained behind. 'Hell of a time.'_

_*** _

_Alex pushed through her office door, ignoring her usual habit to appraise to the decor, and settled herself down into her upholstered leather chair. Nimble fingers ran absently over her briefcase, and played with the gold keyhole on the side. "This isn't going to be easy, is it Counsellor?" she questioned aloud, maintaining her attention on the soft smooth texture of the briefcases top, imagining it was something-someone else her hands ran over with tenderness. Alex bit her lip and cursed under her breathe as emotions cascaded alongside her shoulder length blonde hair. 'This could pose a problem.' With that she groaned, and snapped the latches of her case open. She needed to keep busy, and remember why she was here in the first place, to take her seat as the District Attorney._

_

* * *

_

**I know it's a different step from where I was headed - but don't worry, I havent forgotten their feelings and they will continue and confront them! I just wanted to take a break and look back at Alex's first time seeing Olivia and her feelings etc etc...Next to come..Chapter 7, If you still wanna read my story that is... Lol..**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Objection! I Order You To Tell Me The Truth.

"If it would please the court, I would like to ask Kennedy Nelson to take the stand," the voice of confidence boomed into the vacant courtroom. The Blonde ADA dropped a few sheets of blank documents onto the Lawyer's Island table. Casually adjusting her Black vest she turned around to face the tall domain of the judge's quarters, and then her blue eyes went level with the witness box, where a fragile looking young girl sat anxiously playing with the pliable microphone.

"An, and that's when I come here right? From – those doors?" the prepubescent brunette questioned, her eyes darting from point to point.

"Yes, that's right Kennedy," Alex confirmed with a nod, walking over to the witness stand, her heels echoing in the empty staged courtroom. "You just walk past the audience – where your mom will be, "She informed, watching as Kennedy swallowed lightly then bit her bottom lip, her eyes shining over her flat hazel color.

"Now, when you are past that wooden gate, there will be two tables. One with me and on the left will be the defendant – you're attacker. "Alex lifted her hand to stall the inquisitive look, "You don't have to speak to him, look at him or even acknowledge his existence. All you have to do is look at _me. _"Her pink lips melted into a smile of comfort. God knows the girl needs some true compassion, after being subjected to kidnapping and brutalization for 48 hours straight.

"Then what happens, do you remember?" Alex questioned, letting her elbows rest on the wooden stands top, keeping her focused, her eyes pleading, but patiently coaxing her to continue.

"I, I... think so," she stuttered slightly, her eyebrows dipping downward as she concentrated on their last meeting. "I answer all the Judge's questions, and the ones from the other bad Lawyer," Kennedy explained.

Alex snorted slightly in amusement. _Well, no one ever spoke well of Lagan. _"That's right, the _bad man's lawyer, "_she corrected nicely. "The only time I want you to look at Mister Kent, is when they ask you to point out your attacker. Can you do that for me, Kennedy? Reach out and point where Mr. Kent would be."

A shaky arm became visible over the mounted microphone; healing bruises were still visible underneath the sleeve of her sweater. Fingers splayed and her hand clenched repeatedly before steadying and hovering into the direction of an empty table, with a gold plated plaque read _Defendant. _

"Very good Kennedy," Alex appraised, "Very good. I want you to know you're in good hands, we'll take good care of you - we're the good guys," she surmised, letting her head fall onto her right hand; propped up on the mantle, her blue eyes expressing tenderness towards the young woman.

Kennedy quirked her lips into a childish grin, fighting to dip her head in embarrassment to Alex's words. They were very kind, and she had to relearn how to take an earnest compliment from an adult or authority figure.

"Will she be in the room too?" Walnut coloured curls bounced and splayed over her features as her head tilted to the side in question.

"Will who?" The Blonde ADA questioned, her head falling slightly off the palm of her hand, being struck dumb by the random question from her client.

"Her." A hand rose steadily this time and directed Alex's attention toward the swinging doors of the court room, where a Brunette stood, looking quite similar to a deer in the headlights. Her brown hair was worn slick to the side, and complimented the brown suede jacket that rested nicely on her broadened shoulders. Big brown eyes were wavering to remain contact with the two women across from her. Having been spotted, she smiled in earnest, looking at the young Shirley Holmes on the witness stand.

"Hello there, Kennedy" her head bobbed in tune with a friendly grin. "It looks like you're getting 101 on how to be a strong young woman."

"I hope so, Olivia," she expressed with a smile of innocence. "I'm going to do my best, and Alex says we'll put him and the bad lawyer away." Nodding her head with what she believed was the proper recollection of their conversation.

Olivia merely quirked an eyebrow in question, whereas Alex just let her tongue rest on the tops of her pearly white teeth, saying nothing but nodding in agreement, not bothering to correct her assumptions of sentencing one guilty man and one guiltless lawyer.

"Yes," Alex drew out with an undercurrent of intrigue. "You did really well today and worked very hard. Your moms waiting outside those doors for you, "she paused, grinning and her eyes shining, "and I think she may or may not have something that looks and tastes like a donut with her. "

Kennedy's eyes lit up at the prospect of something sweet. She was fed after her attack, but hospital food was stale and it all looked the same. She even went as far as questioning the nurse after the detectives left, on her choice of dinner. She swore it was the same thing as lunch, but the attendant insisted that this was Chicken, and not Sausage like her previous meal. "Really?" she exclaimed, already half way out of the courtroom. "I hope it's chocolate; I don't like the white ones." Kennedy's figure was but a blur as it soared out the swinging doors, leaving two suddenly quiet women on the inside.

"She's just adorable," Olivia commented aloud, gauging Alex's posture as it had remained frozen in its place at the witness stand. _Remember what Elliot said, you can do this. _Olivia's statement remained unanswered in the air. Olivia lifted her right arm, a tailored cuff sliding up her forearm as she comfortingly ran a stiff hand through her short hair, exhaling at the same time, her eyes downturn on her black boots as she fought to string her words together.

_I love it when she does that, _Alex commented internally, her lips working their way into an adoring smile unbeknownst to her. _I also think she said something there, Alex. _"She will do great. Her moms been very supportive throughout the pre trial, I think our case is solid and with her testimony we'll have the bastard being sodomized in his own sell for 25 years to life – straight."

Olivia relieved that her conversation wasn't one-sided warmed up as their usual dictations were rekindled. "I wish I could put the needle in him myself," her voice rose when memories of the case file clouded her present mind-set. She hated what he had done to her – he not only took her innocence, womanhood and tore her from her home, he took a part of her she could never get back without a series of therapeutic sessions; trust.

Alex remained silent, while in total agreement. She knew Olivia gave her heart and soul in these cases, and sometimes she would have her heart broken and soul ripped apart. Each time the detective came to her in consolidation, or fought to swallow her anger – Alex coaxed her on, knowing the only way to salvage her sanity, her soul – was to let it out. A lot of late nights were spent relaying stories and expressing their feelings. _Too many wasted, _she admitted sadly.

Olivia looked up from a spot on the floor and focused on Alex, who anally shovelled a few pieces of paper together before strategically placing them in the upright corner of her Plaintiff table. She dug her hands casually into her pocket, and ignored the vision of Elliot's head; his eyes levelling hers and his smile tempting her to challenge him, as his voice worked out in her memory.

'_Don't just go home and forget this, and her. I know you, Benson; you'll sink yourself in depression, hoping to god that it'll go away. But it won't, and she will if you don't say something – anything. _

Her gaze meandered onto something completely uninteresting at the other side of the room, as she spoke. "Alex, I lied to you when I said I was happy about your new position." The Detective admitted shamefully, her eyes bouncing off every direction in pure avoidance to meeting with the blue ones across from her.

Alex's hands froze on the edge of the bevelled wood. Did she just hear Olivia right? She wasn't happy with her leaving? No, it couldn't have been, she must of misheard. But then Alex was a highly trained ADA, who never missed a snippet of conversation or a murmur. Alex was just afraid of knowing the precedence of Olivia's confession; she opened her mouth partially, closing it audibly.

Olivia's body became aflame with embarrassment and anger. _Fuck, I screwed up. She thinks I'm insensitive, she thinks I'm greedy, - she doesn't want to hear it, maybe she didn't hear me. Fuck, now what? _Her limbs itched in unease, and her body urged her to flee – run from the courtroom and wallow in her chair at the precinct.

Meanwhile Alex's heart hammered violently into her chest, her Silken Blouse taking the extent of the abuse, vibrating with her rising pulse and disbelief. Alex swallowed the jagged shard of denial and voiced her question neutrally. "Why?" Her single question bit into the air, her head rising from its cast down position to study the turned head of Olivia's.

Olivia wanted to laugh in irony at the situation. She envisioned spilling her sob story to Alex of how she had felt attracted to her – dreamed of her, lusted after her and perhaps more – in a courtroom no doubt. Now it was a real scene and she couldn't even come up with a single statement. She felt like a caged animal on display, where people pointed, laughed and tried to decipher her sounds and pleas into captioned words.

Alex's eyes which held fear, hope and anguish steeled over into an arctic blue as the Detective remained tight-lipped. Her fingers flexed and the tip of hers touched the corner of a paper once more, before shoving it askew onto the floor.

Olivia's attention was attracted by the movement, and she finally took a look at the ADA before her.

"It's not a hard question Liv, answer it. " Alex demanded, her tone jumping from mild to foreceful, "Just answer the damn quest-"

Solid heavy footsteps lightened as Olivia's feet had left her glued position. Emotions shot up through her like a premature injected shot of adrenaline. She had no control of her body; her limbs, her voice. Without her consent her heart screamed aloud to the blonde goddess who stood there in wake, "-Because I would miss you – "She gasped, almost coughing outward with her strangled confession, "-Because I have feelings for you." Olivia, interrupting Alex's cross-witnessing with her admission, as it cascaded down the walls, atop the patriotic flag and tailored around Alex.

The Brunette had repositioned her body from the 6 foot distance of the doors, to 6 millimetres of space between her and the Alexandra Cabot. Olivia's chest heaved as she fought for air, for answers and for a response. Her brown eyes remained poise for rejection, for denial – or consent. Her throat constricted as she fought the waterworks that threatened to burst, she was strong and could easily tie those emotions into a knot, but when it came to the blonde before her – she had no control, her emotions belonged to Alex. Question was – did Alex reciprocate her feelings?

Alex's blue eyes were slightly ajar – they held no emotion as they looked vacant and unfocused. They remained downcast for what seemed like hours – as they both stood there, almost misconstrued as one person. Alex's mouth cracked open slightly, and she licked her dry lips to relieve the tension then looked up – locking eyes with Olivia's. With a raw emotion, her voice cracked of exposure and truth. What she said to Olivia next would change everything.

Her eyes searched Olivia's who's haunted hers since day one. Alex finally spoke, ....

* * *

Harrrr....cliffhanger. :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 - **

**And previously: **

_... Alex's mouth cracked open slightly and she licked her dry lips to relieve the tension then looked up – locking eyes with Olivia's. With a raw emotion, her voice cracked of exposure and truth. What she said to Olivia next would change everything. _

_Her eyes searched Olivia's who's haunted hers since day one. Alex finally spoke...._

"How can you do this to me, Olivia?" Alex's accusative voice broke into the silence, her eyes remaining in contact with Olivia's, who's all but just about bulged from their sockets and roared with ferocity.

Olivia fought the instinctual urge to step back and instead settling with her mouth open agape – gawking incredulously at the Attorney a mere breath before her. "Excuse me?" She spoke finally; her voice had graduated from fearful confession to anger.

The blonde shook her head as she repeated her offhanded question in detail. "How could you do this to me – now, here in the courtroom at this time in my life, when you know I have worked _so hard_ to get where I am, where you.. " Alex's train of thought wandered, she then looked upward at the concave ceiling, as if her next words dangled above her.

Olivia couldn't believe her eyes and ears. How could _she _do this to Alex? – What, confess her feelings so boldly only to get her heart strung through a grinder and have it served to Alex's Jury of denial? Olivia's nerves prickled with the sensation of her world collapsing around her. _No, Alex – How dare YOU. _Her bottom lip stuck slightly to her teeth from her agape expression, but she didn't care how it looked, how she looked. What did it matter anymore? Olivia wasn't going to succumb to depression, she took to anger instead.

"Don't you dare question my motives for you, Counsellor," the Detective practically spat out the term vilely, all her energy was placed in keeping her limbs catatonic, her frustration below explosion. "Look, if you don't feel the same for me – that's fine," Olive tone hands rose between them, creating a force field of invisible space, "So maybe I wasted my time hoping that you'd reciprocate my feelings, but don't throw me into your word of orderly time, trials and your climbing up the chain of corruption, I am not one of your stooge Lawyer buddies who you can squeeze into a stunning Red dress for and then go about your night in aloof-"

Alex's head snapped down at break neck speed, all but avoiding a severe form of whiplash as she interjected Olivia's words, "_Trevor? Trevor Langan?"_ Alex laughed almost manically, shaking her head and causing her blonde locks to leave their position of perfection.

"Judge Donnelly thought it was a good idea for us to dine and chat. Trevor thought I would find his arrogant self indulgent character attractive – well ... that was far from the truth. After enduring an hour of his bullshit, the best part of the night was when you and Elliot showed up. "

The DA's admission cascading with her blonde hair, now in an array it stuck to her perspired cheek and moistened lip. Alex looked frustrated – and like hell she wasn't. Her schedule be it anal, was what kept her going – striving and on track. For Olivia to burst her way in here and throw her for an emotional mistrial was almost too much. Alex felt hot, sweaty and sexually frustrated.

Olivia's hands remain stuck in mid-air; she fought to run it through her hair. Her breathing remained laboured and her body rigid. "Then why just act like nothing happened between you two – or that something had. Trevor sure as hell had a story to tell." Olivia's jealous confession ended with a sliver of hurt.

Alex's vertebrae rippled with the admission as her head tilted to the side in confusion, and then understanding. _That's why Olivia played me so coolly that week, that fucking worm. I will kill Trevor after cutting off his lying head. _

"Something happened? – Liv, _nothing _happened. In fact, when he offered me a ride home I lied and told him I had to stop by your place and pick up some case files, so I took a cab home – _alone._ I don't have a thing for Narcissistic, Lying, and Defendant Lawyers. I have a thing for Detectives, _a detective, _and I'm so angry with myself that I didn't tell you I felt them, Liv, because I do, and every night I sleep your face is the last thing I see before I close my eyes, "The blonde swallowed, the string of hair now being curtained away from an extended digit – Olivia's. "You're eyes... your nose, your," her eyes following their description," Lips."

Olivia pushed the stray hair away, mirroring Alex's vision and settling on pink lips as their faces drew to one another's. They both had gone through an earthquake of emotions, and their bodies both shook with expectancy.

Alex knew her outward strength was penetrated, her vault of compassion weakening. An almost foreign liquid coated her top lip; disappearing between the crevice as another droplet fought for consent to fall from the blue confines. Her jaw trembled, and her legs became numb as Olivia's left hand found a place on the slender Armani clad hip of Alex's.

"Alex?" The detective spoke out, the question running over Alex's expectant lips, causing her to quiver once more.

"Yes?" Alex breathed out, their inquiries mingling in the air with one another.

"I'm going to kiss you now... and if you want me to stop, jus-" But before she could finish pink lips forced their way onto her full dark ones, and were claimed as Alex's top lip grazed her bottom one. Olivia could taste the saltiness of the lone tear and it almost broke her heart. If she only knew Alex had felt the same way she did – or admitted to the knowledge all this pain, hurt, accusations and jealousy could have been avoided. None of the past discrepancies mattered. What mattered was where they stood at that moment; together, locked lips and wandering hands of exploration.

Alex's head adjusted to the side, trying to gain as much access to Olivia as possible. First kisses should be tender and small, but this was a kiss a long time coming, and Alex wanted more. With regained strength she lifted her right arm and pushed defiantly at Olivia's shoulder, forcing her feet to dance with her own in a backward step to the Defendant table.

Olivia was confused as to Alex's destination, until her calf hit the corner leg and moulded into her oversensitive limb and nerves. She couldn't get enough, Alex tasted heavenly and just knowing the taut frame was pressing against hers – pulling her closer was intoxicating.

The Blonde moaned audibly as the hand on her hip teased the bottom of her shirts tail out of their tucked confines. The Detectives hands found a small expanse of exposed skin, the lightest of pressure setting Alex's skin ablaze from the exploration. Alex's left arm brushed past Olivia's Jacket and wound its way around her back, and rested palm down to steady their bodies are they became suspended.

Their bodies became anxious and incessant, and continued to push into one another, Alex's weight forcing Olivia to relinquish any control she thought she had, and was forced to lye back awkwardly on the small expanse of table. Alex shifted her weight onto her left foot, using her right thigh to nudge apart Olivia's as she stepped in-between them, needing to be even closer – if possible, before they broke apart briefly, keeping their eyes on one another as their chests heaved and materials brushed together.

Alex's face was flushed; her porcelain skin blotched with red patches, and indents of where Olivia's hands massaged their way in. Her cobalt eyes were clouded, and her pupils dilated from desire and lack of oxygen. Her right arm left its place on Olivia's shoulder and ran upward. With feather light touches she used a single finger to draw a path up Olivia's chiselled jaw, across her prominent cheekbone then ran against the grain of Olivia's gelled hair.

"I've wanted to do that, for a very... long time, Detective," The Blonde stated, her voice hoarse. Alex's bruised lips curled into a smirk at she studied the woman beneath her. Brown eyes were faintly seen as heavy lids obscured them, her breathing was laboured and her hair now showcasing an impression of the DA's slim fingers.

"I know, " Olivia too grinned, using her abdominal muscles she shifted slightly to make eye contact with Alex, noting the play of question in her quirked eyebrow. "At first I did it – because it set me at ease, but then I saw your expression," she relayed, her fingertips running distractedly up and down the blonde's skirt, dipping below the waistband then back up to her torso and side. "So I did it on purpose – multiple times, just to see if you'd look. Alex, you always did. "

Alex felt a mix of embarrassment and relief. So all those times she swore the coincidence between the gesture and her presence were foreign – when in fact Olivia had perpetrated them. _I won't forget this Olivia, I never forget. _"Since we're confessing," her smirk turned into a dangerous predatory gaze, as she skilfully rung her finger around the Detectives belt loop, inching her forward and closer into her own spread legs. "Every time I pick out my wardrobe, I personally set out to pick the shortest, most revealing skirt, and then I check to see if you're at your desk so I can propose a new 'warrant'. But Liv, I could _easily_ call you from my office, "Her voice dipping dangerously low, as the hand that steadied them found Olivia's side, and ran upward. "But I make it my business to tell you in person, " a bare thigh inched Olivia's strained one outward, "and sit down on the edge of your desk, and always cross my legs when I know you're looking. " Her mouth had inched closer to Olivia's with each confession, and now they hovered over hers.

The Detective's mouth instantly suffered a drought as the images of Alex's long lean legs crossing in front of her blinded her vision. Olivia swallowed, she only dreamed of what was beyond the hemisphere of that hem, but Alex was _always_ quick enough to mask what lay underneath the fashion skirts, crossing her legs then leaning close to the Detective. The pressure of Alex on Olivia dispersed the air from her lungs, and the proverbial dam exploded below Olivia's belt at the admission.

"Alex, I want you. " Her voice cracking around the lack of air, and the fact that Alex's hand had found a home right underneath the cup of her breast.

Alex's lips parted, but stalled--

"-- Yeah, and I want a good cup of coffee at the beginning of my shift, but all I get is stale 16 hour Java." The odd voice hurdled over the two women and shot through them like a javelin. Both Alex and Olivia quickly adjusted their compromised position, but only managed to pull Alex's shirt fully out of her Blazer and Olivia's jacket to slide down her shoulder. They would have squealed if they had been a decade younger and in less of a heated situation, instead in unison their eyes lifted forward to the cocky grin painted on the figure before them.

"What?" The male voice rose in octaves, mimicking outrage. "Just because I'm Jewish doesn't mean I can't see sexual tension between two women. Mary had rumours, too. The only difference being you're just so damn obvious, I didn't need a biblical book to convince me."

"Munch-"Olivia's cut in, her voice levelled out into her usual confident tone, barring her fear of being caught.

"Liv, "he shook his head, designer frames glimmering in the halogen lights of the courtroom. "Elliot and Fin may both be daft, but I'm the eyes and ears of the department," his hand raised and finger tapping his temple animatedly. "Besides, I love you both," he grinned from ear to ear, seeing relief wash away their flushed bodies. "I'm no government rat. What happens in this courtroom – stays in this courtroom. Ah – speaking of, why I came here in the first place. The courtroom is going to be full in about 2 minutes time with Jury and Officials, so it's best you two tidy yourself up and skedaddle." John Munch explained, looking up at the analog clock hanging above the wooden rafters and Amendment plaque.

"Shit," Alex cursed, both in fear and also in frustration. Her time with Olivia being trampled on by the court – _figures. _"I can't believe I forgot about the 3:00 Trial," she shot an apologetic look at Olivia, who remained looking stoic but still as discouraged as she was.

"I have to prep for my last..." Alex's voice halted at her departure from the precinct.

"We can talk about that later, another time," Olivia consoled, resting her arm on top of Alex's bicep. "But right now... I have to get going also, "I_ need to change my underwear, I seem to have soaked them through. _Olivia shook her head from her rapid thoughts of foreplay, making her way to the courtroom doors with Alex, briskly fixing her apparel and sauntering behind her.

"I will see you later, Detective" Alex smiled innocently, brushing past Olivia. Alex's hips swaying suggestively; her legs taking long slow strides before exiting the room.

Olivia lifted her hands to rest them on her hips, looking past the closing doors with disbelief. _Make that my pants, too. _

Munch – still present in the room looked over at his co-worker, smiling knowingly and stopping beside her to watch the spot where Alex had just been. He reached upward to put his hand on her shoulder in an action of friendship. "Yeah, that's how they get you. 5 seconds of that and then you're onto your 5th wife, prenuptial agreement and will. Women," he sighed aloud.

Olivia just shook her head, smiling to herself. She and Alex were going to need to talk. Possibly with a glass barricade to make sure that they weren't distracted. She only had so much time...before...Alex would go. She couldn't let her, this was her chance and she wasn't passing it up.

* * *

No real Cliff hanger in this one. Last chapter or two should be up very soon. Thanks for reading and giving me a chance to write. Lol. Thanks again.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 –

It had been exactly 4 days, 6 hours and 13 minutes since the Courtroom Confessionals between Alex and Olivia transpired. The Detective knew this only because her time scale was relative to Alex's scheduled leave to Chicago. Olivia was living through the motions and each passing day was a blur, each routine investigation felt oddly contorted. She was definitely conscious of every case, event and lead – but it was as if she was standing from afar witnessing it. Patrons whizzed by – papers piled up, receded then glossed over once more to suffocate her with unwanted distractions. This was her job, her duty and her life – but in all honesty Olivia Benson just wanted to get out of there, to corner the (present) ADA and force her to come to terms with what had happened – and what should happen.

_But what should happen? _Well, what she _wanted_ to happen was obvious, who she wanted was obvious: Alex. How to get her and keep her when she was 3 days, 16 hours and 46 minutes into her leave was a damned good question.

Another stack of DD5's settled crookedly on top of her Appearance Docket slips, and beige folders containing mug-shots of New York City's finest low lives. Olivia jerked backward as a rush of wind escaped the gargantuan pile and exhaled into her tired eyes. She blinked absently, and then looked up at Elliot who stood there waiting for some sign of life.

"Well hello there, partner, coincidence seeing you here," he remarked dryly, though earnestly he was worried about Olivia. Since their platonic bathroom courting of feelings, she had been off more than usual. He knew something had happened between the two. Neither the blonde nor the brunette had been seen in the same room together for the past few days. Their job required them to run into one another _sometime_, so why a lack of was beyond him.

"Elliot," Olivia huffed out lazily, she shifted her torso and straightened in her chair. "I know, I know, I'm just tired, I've been swamped with these cases and files and,"

"-And thoughts of a leggy blonde," his insinuation intruded into her line of reasons, praying to god he was taking the right step forward, and not that Alex had rejected her and danced overtop her heart with 2 inch heels.

Olivia's eyes took a peripheral sweep of the room, lowering her voice as she responded. "-And that. " Olivia acknowledged, then pushed her chair away from her desk and manoeuvred around it as she stood up, walking away from her partner, casting a glance over her should coaxing him to follow.

Elliot took the hint and grabbed his lone stir stick off his desk and rested it casually in-between his teeth as he and his partner made their way toward a vacant interrogation room. They entered stealthily, Olivia shutting the door behind them as Elliot took a place on the end of the steel desk.

Olivia turned away from the two-way mirror, casting one glance at it – at herself as she worked her thoughts outs before speaking. "I told her, El, everything, about how I had feelings for her."

Nodding his head, he adjusted the pick to dangle on the left side of his lip, as he urged her to continue without interruption.

Olivia saw his attention was had and she continued to tell him of the heated arguments, the accusations and she even threw in a few details of their warm admissions – all but excluding some of the finer intimate details. Throughout this Elliot sat back and absorbed everything until his partner collapsed into the adjacent chair; her head in her hands as her forehead pressed against the steel top, leaving white streaks of frustration.

"Well," Elliot versed, his stir stick now quite stale. "What did she say when you asked her to stay?"

Olivia merely rolled her head over to the side to glace at him from her downcast position. "Stay?" her eyebrows lowering in confusion as she worked out what exactly he was saying.

Elliot just looked at her dumbly, "Yeah. After all that... when you told her you wanted her to stay. Y'know, like... not leave?" He was clearly off put on the fact his partner was dwelling on this and hadn't even attempted to dissuade the situation; the obvious.

"Elliot, I can't just expect her to stay because I confessed my feelings. She has a life – one separate from this precinct now, and in no way have I been a part of it. I don't have a say." Her head lolled over once more to the side as she stared blankly at the bland wall, and hopelessly at the situation.

Elliot opened his mouth to readjust his jaw as he tried to form a response. He cast a glance briefly at his partner, who looked like a sloth in love with no intention of pursuing. _Where did my strong, forward partner go? _His head shook and he just let one eyebrow fall over top his cerulean eye. Choosing his words carefully he began round two of Olivia conquering the ADA.

"Liv, not to sound like an egotistical jerk," he started, ignoring Olivia's huff of indignant response. "But when a man likes a woman," He rose his voice as another mumble of protest escaped her frame. "WHEN A MAN LIKES A WOMAN, " his voice lowered to normalcy, "he tells her, he courts her, and if someone else is pawning after his woman – either another man, or even some work related event, it is the duty of the man to tell them that they are theirs – or that they want them to stay. Because, if little swooned woman doesn't know that, she will just take the next Pterodactyl to the next continent in cluelessness."

It was lemans terms, and if Olivia didn't get that then Elliot was going to throw her into Riker's himself to rot. That's what she would do anyway; allow the situation to eat her away, if she didn't tell Alex she wanted her to remain here in NY with the squad, with Olivia.

Olivia at this time felt warped. She felt almost like a victim being coddled by an investigator as they pieced together her life and scripted her outcome. _That had to have been the stupidest comparison to love and commitment that I have ever heard. Even stupider than you, El. _Resigning to being polite and admitting the truth she finally sat up properly, and rested her elbows on the desk, clasping her hands together, until a noise outside disturbed their revelations.

_Knock knock. _

Both Olivia and Elliot jumped at the intrusive sound, and then looked at each other quizzically.

_Shit, I forgot about the intercom. Who's out there? _Olivia gauged Elliot's expression then slowly stood up, adjusting her shirt and pocketing her nervousness by slipping her hands into the side-pockets of her black dress pants. In a dramatic state of events her hand slowly grabbed the door knob; it eased its way out of the hole and achingly opened to the fluorescent lights of the precincts hallway. Olivia's legs almost gave out when she saw who was staring into the room before her.

With arms crossed defiantly over her chest, Alex stood there – a blonde angel; halo of lights accentuating her frame and hair. Alex's expression remained neutral as she peered at the squirming Elliot who watched his partners frame go slack.

"Alex." Was all Olivia could muster, emotions and thoughts siphoned throughout her mind as Alex stood their speechless.

Her gaze not wavering from the window was swayed slightly as she spoke aloud. "Ask Elliot if I can borrow the room. We need to talk."Lips moved in conjunction with her words, the ADA's posture remaining rigid.

Olivia nodded dumbly, she walked back into the room and spoke with her partner, who stood up and nodded. Elliot stood tall as he left the room, not before whispering something inaudible to Olivia and walking past Alex as she entered the room, closing the door behind her. It was just her and Olivia, and the 400 pound elephant that Olivia had released and was unsure if Alex had caught wind of.

Olivia's legs were playing an unfair game; they were glued to the spot and refused to move. _Had Alex heard everything? Had she heard anything? Is this when she tells me she has feelings for me too, last time was great but I have to move on and forget you? _Her body finally became responsive for a moment – her jaw twitching with unease.

Alex casually took her usual stance on the desks edge, she sat upright with her left arm supporting her frame as the right reached upward to discard her features of the Black framed obstruction. Cerulean eyes left their focal point and wandered over to a mute Olivia.

* * *

Now, I wouldn't necessarily call that a _cliff-hanger, _per-say. More or less.. a halt to a chapter. :)

Thanks again everyone for reading, subscribing, and reviewing. Most of all - thank all of you who write their own stories and make my day just a little more brighter :).

Thanks again.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Before you ask, I didn't intentionally eavesdrop onto your conversation with Detective Stabler. I thought maybe you two were interrogating a perp; I only pressed the button to gain access. I didn't know it's your head that lay on that desk obscured ... It made sense when the conversation was half-way though, and by then I just – I already heard too much and I had to stop it. "

Brown eyes, canvassed by rich eyeliner displayed confusion as they narrowed slightly. _Alright, enough of the circus – get it over with Benson. You already played tonsil hockey with the Counsellor, the least you could do is finish the game – win or lose. _

"So," her voice croaked out, finding its stance from the state of absence. "You heard everything, on how I wanted you to stay, and-"  
"-And Elliot's rendition of cave man love woman. Yeah, I did. "Her ruby red lips took a small smirk, fixing her gaze on Olivia as she had decided to take a seat across from Alex, a safe distance from the suggestive position of the Attorney.

"I don't want to spread anymore bullshit, Olivia. I came to find you for a reason."

Olivia's heart dropped with an audible 'thud' into the pit of her stomach. _I knew it. _"I'm listening," she swallowed, her voice taking a tinge of defence.

"The court room – what had happened, it – it scared the crap out of me, Liv. It felt so good – I wanted it for such a long time and ... leaving was going to be hard – and that just caused my departure to go into a screeching nose dive. "Alex's eyes wavered in contact as she looked down at her calf, kicking it in the air mindlessly. "I went over it – about a thousand times since,"

_4 days, 4 hours and 9 minutes, Olivia noted. _

"You probably feel like I have been avoiding you and the truth is I have." The attorney confessed, hearing an audible sweep of Olivia's feet as they readjusted their position. _What I made a mistake? if she did? I can't go back. _"Liv, the reason was I have been tied up in a shit load of paper work. I have been going over you – me, us, my job – and so I spoke with Donnelly,"

Olivia looked up at this, her head tilting to the side and her mouth opening – but Alex cut her off,

"No liv, let me finish. " Alex jumped off the desk and started to pace back and forth, chewing her lip as she did. Her movements were making Olivia overly nauseous. The combination of anticipation and rejection were fighting her esophagus.

"I rejected my position as DA of Chicago." She confessed without haste, stopping in front of the two way mirror and looking outward.

"Alex you ca-"

"No. Look, I'm not doing this for you. Or to say – I _am_ but this isn't career suicide, Liv. I got a notice of another applicant for the position that has just as high of requirements as I do. "Her body remaining turned from Olivia's view. "'Liz and I," She corrected, "Donnelley, and I are really good acquaintances, and she let me in on something that will remain between the two of us" Her eyes met Olivia's, noting no objection she continued. "She's planning on retiring – not yet, but soon, and , " her body heaved with a heavy sigh, as she finally swallowed her pride, letting it emit through her sparkling eyes as she smiled at Olivia. "She has a pretty good wind that in a few years time, someone will be retiring alongside her from DA. She has confidence that the open position will go to only someone with a deep intellectual knowledge of the law, who understands its workings – knows how to mould it and who lives it. Liv, she believes I have a very strong chance for that position – Here - In New York City."

Full lips moved inaudibly like a guppy, soundless reasoning's fighting for escape. Olivia was completely floored. Nothing this coincidental just – happened. Not to her anyway, how could a solution venture its way into her life to parade happily on top of her gloom fest. What should she say? What could she say? She had no words; she was just at a loss.

Alex fixed her gaze on Olivia, trying to see through the smoke and mirrors of Detective Benson. In the back of her mind she had a nitpicking of worry, that this was a decision bound by love and blindness. _Love already? Christ, sure are a fast moving one aren't you, Alex? _Filling the distance between her and Olivia she merely leaned over; palms both down on each side of Olivia's clasped hands – staring inquisitively at her in waiting.

She knew this was the right decision. Her heart, her soul – belonged in NYC, and while the DA position enthralled her, in all honesty it didn't quite reach her eyes in earnest. She had been striving to be DA since her employment as ADA in the SVU Precinct. She wanted her reign of power to shine but in _her _territory – not another lost city she had to rebuild from the ground up, but to maintain her fortress of legal solidarity.

"What if it doesn't work, and ... we, I , what if it all gets screwed up and you hate me for it later on, for not taking the chance?" Her fears wound their way out of her tightly lipped features. It was a fear they both had shared, only Alex was the one to look fear in the eye and tell it to 'fuck off' and let her live her life.

Alex's eyes trailed a path from Olivia's hands to her fingers that drummed nervously on the counter. Alex let her delicate fingers meet those nervous ones and embraced them, forcing them to cease and Olivia to look upward. "We won't know until we try, and if it doesn't – then I will be more than happy knowing I didn't go to a position I wasn't 100% sure of, and regretting not chasing something I've wanted since day one. "

Detective Benson's blood surged through her body at the intimate gesture, and she found her courage to look upward at Alex who's eyes held an emotion she couldn't quite pinpoint. "Since day one, huh?" she finally relented and cracked a smile throughout her worry. "Come on, Cabot, I would have known then. Heck – _I didn't even know then. _"

Alex simply smirked in response, using her other arm to cover Olivia's free hand. "When I left the room that day – I saw your reflection mirrored in the hallway window. Your eyes were trained squarely on my ass. Oh – I noticed, but like you detective, I," she bit her lip, letting her cocky grin waver, "didn't admit to them until way later on. _Way later on." _

Olivia felt trapped – but all in a good way. Apart from their confessions in the courtroom a few days ago, Olivia couldn't have even begun to wrap her head around the fact that Alex's feeling transpired previously – from day one at that. Another emotion surged upward though Olivia Benson and this time she didn't hide it, over think; analyze or question it. She wanted to take everything Alex gave her and wrap it into the perfect ending to a colossal reign of emotions.

Freeing her hand from the Attorney's grasp she hooked it underneath her coats collar, inching her forward. Alex's eyebrow merely quirked in response – they had done so much talking, so much debating and so much internal monologue that they just needed a moment of silence and understanding.

With a tenderness Alex wasn't aware the butch – Benson held, she strung Alex toward her, their lips intertwining in a soft caress of exploration. The kiss in itself wasn't for arousal, nor was it a by passing for second base like they had strove for in the Courtroom. It was simply each woman tasting, stating their closing arguments, relishing in their final verdict to one another.

Olivia captured Alex's bottom lip in between her own; claiming it for a second time, before letting it go, finishing with a small peck, and then another and another. Her lips weren't as bruised as the last time – but Olivia knew any kiss Alex would plant on her would cause her body to feel it hours later. It was addiction she would easily relapse into.

"No more questioning, "Alex whispered – their eyes locked on one another's, both tinted with a small sheen of emotions.

"No more." Olivia's lips pulled into a smile, tempting Alex to raise her stakes and reclaim her winnings; Olivia's heart.

"But I do have one question for you, Counsellor, "Alex's initial response was to revert back to her closed position in argument, but Olivia's hands on her collar kept her from moving. "I want to take you out for dinner. Not like the one where Elliot, Fin and Munch tag along. I want it to be a legitimate first date – no key games, no pretzels and no pitchers of beer. Just you, I and that sexy Red dress." She finished with a smile of amusement, and a maroon color creeping its way around her flexed cheekbone.

Alex shook her head at Olivia, inching forward to play her words upon the slick lips of the Detective. "I would love to, Olivia. " Her lips hovered dangerously over Olivia's pronounced ones, almost touching – as she added, "And maybe after you can keep that Red Dress, and choose our bed attire."

With that they both re entered their exploration of tongues, arms, hands – fingers and hearts. Without prejudice they both fell into one another.

* * *

"Isn't Liv gonna be pissed that we listened to their conversation the whole time?" The dark Detective wondered aloud, looking over at a smug Elliot and a bemused Munch.

"No." Elliot shook his head, his back turning away from the growing scene on the other side of the window. "Because we won't tell her, will we?"

Both men shook their heads in unison. Fin and Munch we're partners in crime at the precinct and in silence as well.

Fin and Elliot were already vacating their poised positions, and walking toward the main entrance, both pausing to call over their shoulders at a missing 3rd wheel.

"Munch!"

"Coming, coming. " He resounded, picking up his long legs and stalking toward the two awaiting detectives who merely looked at him partially in disgust.

"Hey, I'm no perv, just a grown Jewish man who's now tied into his possible next relationship failure. I just wanted to know how they can keep their lips locked in _that_ position." He motioned over his shoulder, keeping his eyes averted from the unfolding scene.

Fin and Elliot's eyes jarred over to the obscured window from around the corner. They both shook their heads, ignoring their inquisitive minds. "I dunno," Fin answered earnestly, narrowing his eyes at the two then turning away with Elliot and Munch as the brooding 3 men began to emerge into the precinct. "Mus' be a woman yoga thing."

* * *

The End.

Thanks again everyone for taking the time to read my first story. I appreciate the feedback and your kind words. I hope the story ended alright! I may consider attempting another story, we will see how it goes. It was nice having something of a dedication to work towards. "Must get chapter written up," as opposed to just over sleeping. Lmao.

Thanks again everyone! I can't wait to read any/all of your stories, too!


End file.
